Unrequited Feeling
by That One Aloof Guy
Summary: Short Drabble. Tsubaki gained the courage to confess on the special day. Unrequited Tsubaki X Jin. One Shot.


Valentine's Day had arrived on the Military Academy. One particular student named Tsubaki Yayoi was thrilled to this day. Thanks to her best friends Makoto Nanaya, a squirrel beastskin with an outgoing attitude, and Noel Vermillion, a shy and timid young woman, the student was able to gather her courage specifically to this day. With a present at hand, she exhaled and bowed to her two best friends.

"Thank you all very much. Without you two, I'll not be able to do this."

Makoto gave her a friendly thumb's up. Her wide grin lifted up the redhead's spirit. "Of course! Anything for a friend!" She let out a soft giggle. "Go get him before he runs away!"

"Makoto" The two was bewildered.

Noel shook her head as she sighed at the squirrel's antics. "Makoto, can you please stop that?"

Makoto rolled her eyes as she stuck her tongue out. "Whatever. You can do it, Tsubaki!"

Noel clasped her hands, her eyes gleaming with hope. "We're rooting for you. Good luck."

Tsubaki smiled, gaining more courage for her task. "Thank you, everyone. Well, I'll be going now."

The three said their goodbyes as Tsubaki went off to her dormitory, preparing herself for the big event.

* * *

Valentine's party had come. Everyone was having the time of their life. Tsubaki waited patiently for the guy to appear, her childhood friend, Jin Kisaragi. Her nervousness returned, worried for his reaction. What if he never came? What if he turned her down? Would he accept her feelings? Would he return her feelings? Only time would tell. And the only way to know was to confess.

Tsubaki sighed. She could feel her stomach getting empty. As much as she want to stay longer and approach Jin when he comes, her hunger was more important than waiting. Reluctantly, she went to the cafeteria to ease her hunger.

XXX

"Jin!"

The man turned around. Upon seeing Tsubaki, he gave out a small smile. "Tsubaki. How are you?"

Her face brightened up, as her cheeks flushed pink. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. How about you?" She quickly scanned her surroundings. Noel and Makoto were nowhere to be found. Most of the female students already had partners. "So, do you have any dates in mind?"

Jin scowled. What he hated more than getting a date this Valentine's day was to celebrate the day in general. "No. I don't have one."

Tsubaki held herself, trying to be nonchalant. "Oh, I see. That's too bad."

Jin not asking her on a date was strike one to her feelings.

* * *

"Jin, I have something important to tell you."

Tsubaki lowered her head, blushing profusely. Would she be able to tell him now? Or would she flee in both fear and defeat?

Jin was getting more and more worried at his childhood friend. Ever since this day arrived, she was acting strangely and she seemed out of herself. He wondered what was bothering her? "Tsubaki? Is there something the matter?"

"Jin..." Timidly fiddling her fingertips, she let out a nervous giggle. Her heart was pounding from her mixed emotions. She could feel a sweat rolling down her face.

It was time. No turning back. She can do this!

* * *

Jin scowled at Tsubaki. "I'm not screwing around. Out with it."

"Jin..." She could not say it out loud. She just couldn't.

He was frowning. The moment she joked about his possible crush on Noel turned him into a cold and uncaring man. She didn't mean to make him angry, and it was not her intention. All she wanted to do was to make him prefer her than Noel. But no, it failed. One more strike, and she might fell on a nervous breakdown.

His eyes were filled with rage. "Tsubaki!"

She yelped from bewilderment. "S-sorry!"

* * *

"You have feelings for me?"

"Yes."

"And is that the reason why you're acting so strange lately?"

"Yes..."

The two sat on on the deserted seats, away from the current atmosphere of the area. Nearby students did not seem to notice the gloomy aura that was enveloped on the two.

Tsubaki pursed her lips, averting her gaze to the ground. Jin glanced to his right, observing the students that were enjoying the night.

"...You're kidding, right?" He glanced back at her, scowling.

She shook her head. "Please, Jin. Please, understand." Tears brimmed in her eyes.

Was her nightmare becoming a reality?

* * *

Tsubaki sobbed uncontrollably as she was alone in the main hall.

She thought she could accept it. It was too much to bear. Knowing that he did not love her at all, it brought intense pain to her soul.

He said he was sorry for not being able to return her feelings back. After the confident confession, all fell to oblivion with that response.

Tsubaki. He spoke her name with genuine guilt.

Jin, how could you...?

He had never looked at her romantically. All their time together was platonic.

Was her visions a lie?

Was she caught up with her fantasy? Her wistful fairy tale ending?

Tsubaki gritted her teeth, clenching her fists as she punched the floor from depression.

Why? Why...? Why?!

Tsubaki... I sincerely apologize. That response never escaped her trail of thoughts.

A vision of Jin turning his back toward her as he ventured forward, never looking back.

* * *

**A/N: **I happen to try out a new style that was inspired by the animated movie called _5 Centimeters Per Second,_ a bittersweet-angst one. Failed to add more details due to extreme amount of college and stress that I currently have to deal with. Nonetheless, hope you all enjoyed the short drabble.


End file.
